


Bit of History

by LightningPriestess



Series: Life of Torchwood [4]
Category: Torchwood RPF
Genre: Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningPriestess/pseuds/LightningPriestess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John remembers....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bit of History

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!

John rolled his eyes as he watched Burn pick Gareth up and toss him over his shoulder and begin bouncing around the room, jostling Gareth.

John smiled as he felt one of his partners arms loop around his waist, Scott watching the unusual friendship of Burn and Gareth with a smile too.

From what Gareth had told us before, he had met Burn when he was twelve years old- Burn having been nineteen. Burn had found him running from a gang of older boys who were after him because his sister had stuck her nose into their business- they decided it was him who would pay for it.

Burn had taken him back to his apartment and cleaned him up before getting the full story out of him, when he took Gareth home his sister had denied everything and Gareth got the blame. Burn had decided that Gareth was to be his prodigy and had put in the effort to get him through school with the best possible grades and had then placed him in film school when Gareth decided he wanted to be an actor. 

It was there that Gareth had met his best friend Gemma who had helped him get over the fact that he was gay and to hide it from his family who were devote Catholics. When Gareth got the part as Watson in a Sherlock Holmes film, the press had looked more intently at his background and decided that Gemma must've been his girlfriend- they both went along with it. 

John still couldn't help but smile when they'd been looking for the perfect Ianto Jones for Torchwood which was when Burn had brought up his dear friend Gareth David-Lloyd and had shown us a video of just who he was.

John could still remember the video even now...

FLASHBACK STARTS

On the screen, John could see a young man with gently curled ebony hair, a slightly upturned button nose and big, blue eyes grinning at them from the video that Burn had brought in.

"So, why exactly are you recording me?" 

Burn's voice echoed from behind the camera, "Because I felt like it Gaz. How'd the audition go?"

He grinned, a wide gorgeous smile and replied, "I got the part of Watson!!"

A woman entered the shot. She was petite with long chocolate brown hair and beautiful hazel eyes that glistened with mischief as she exclaimed, 

"Oh my dear Dr. Watson! Where would your handsome friend Mr. Holmes?"

He snorted softly as he said, "I knew it was a bad idea to leave you alone with Burn."

She grinned as she said, "I know. Do you wanna know something?"

He just looked at her as she said, "I think you'd make a great Ianto Jones."

"Your only saying that so you can see me kiss John Barrowman aren't you?" 

She nodded.

FLASHBACK END 

I smiled up at Scott when he asked what was wrong.

"Nothing, just thinking how it's a good thing that Gemma and Burn convinced Gareth to play Jones, Ianto Jones."

Scott just chuckled in agreement.


End file.
